Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{7z + 7}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{3z}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (7z + 7) \times 8 } { 5 \times 3z}$ $t = \dfrac{56z + 56}{15z}$